


Kokonoe's Restless Gag Reel

by Sophisticated_Dude



Series: Restless Lovers [2]
Category: BlazBlue: Alter Memory
Genre: Bath Masturbation, Bubble Bath Masturbation, Crack Fic, F/F, Gag Reel Parody, Masturbation, That Awakward Moment, When You Find Two People Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Restless, I Wanna Reminisce With You, as seen by Kokonoe if she had cameras set up at the time! (No, I haven't played the games, but I know what the Gag Reels are, someday I should get around to watching em all, and yes, I know Makoto and Noel would have noticed the hidden cameras by the third hour of day one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokonoe's Restless Gag Reel

Kokonoe changed the feed to the cameras. Ate a lollipop. Glanced at the screens. Changed the feeds to the cameras. Took out another lollipop. Glanced at the screens. Changed the feeds. That was her routine these past nights. Watching and wondering why Makoto was walking around the halls was also part of the routine, apparently. She changed the feed to Noel's room, having linked the monitor for Noel's room in with Makoto's room and the middle of the hall that they shared. Kokonoe had a suspicion that Makoto kept trying to visit Noel, who--just as Kokonoe suspected--was crying herself asleep. Again.

"Urg, why don't you just go and pat her on the back or something, instead of making sure your cloak is covering your sweaterless puppies?" Kokonoe growled, "Dammit, Makoto, but you're packing big! I have to admit...you do hide those cannons pretty well...if only I had a rack like yours."

Makoto started down the hall and Kokonoe groaned, "The drama is killing me! I'll just check in on Noel in an hour or something, maybe she won't make me feel guilty for not asking about her--dammit! If I ask if she's okay, she'll know about the cameras--urg! Those things should've been cut already, now I find myself on the edge of my seat, hoping Makoto will set things right! All because I thought she'd cheer Noel up on night one, that squirrel's got no nuts!"

 

Kokonoe got up from her chair and huffed, ruffling her hair as she paced the room, "I'm itching for a fix these days, too...I just had to find Noel crying!" she went back to the monitors and turned on the audio, zooming in on Noel's face, but she was too quite for Kokonoe to hear anyways, so she just changed the feed to the hallway and sat on the floor.

Kokonoe had no idea what she was doing, on hand she shouldn't have even known Noel was crying at night, that would embarrass the poor girl to no end, on the other, she couldn't just sit on information like that, right? She got back up and set the hall monitor to change feed to Vermillion's room in another hour, and then left for the bathroom. Kokonoe smiled at the tub as she dropped her coat and let out a heavy sigh, "It's been too long, old friend." she undressed and examined her lolly, it was about done now, so she went ahead and pulled another out, stretching, flexing her naked shoulders and bare thighs, relishing in the freedom of nature. She had to do this more often!

 

Kokonoe got into the tub, filled it with hot water, and checked her lolly again, "Looks like I'll have to nurse both until it's done." she resigned herself to the task and held the sticks until she got used to two in her mouth, then scratched her ears and got in the tub, sighing as the hot water caressed her legs, and then reclined in the tub, moaning as the water loosened her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she leaned back in the water, and eventually willed herself to work on her feet, her ankles, her legs. She stroked the legs that nobody would ever touch and blinked a tear out of her eye, the solitary drop was a lot like her, and even more like her was that when it got company on the lens of the glasses she forgot to remove out of habit of wearing them nonstop, they were, essentially, the same tear. No matter how much company she got, she'd always be alone, "Why am I even thinking this? I don't need anybody. Ugh, glasses."

Kokonoe breathed out as the water that had embraced her collapsed around her as she rose to her feet, and more tears sprung to her eyes, "That is kind of sad." she mused, considering how the water had held fast to her--she had been it's everything, and now she was standing up so suddenly, then growled after she wiped her glassed and set them on the soap rack on the wall, the ears were still wet, but just as well considering the soap on the rack would stain the frames anyways. Her mind went back to the water as she, in her loneliness, sought out some excuse for getting up so fast, "Damn, but it's just for a minute!"

 

The water's ripples danced around her as she got comfortable. Now she knew why she hadn't felt truly naked, she was still wearing glasses.

Kokonoe cleaned her arms and hair, scrubbed as much of her back as she could with her light pink cloth, and then paid attention to her ears, which--when it came to her head--she did last, making it a separate operation, as it was the one thing mothers everywhere told their children, because it was--let's face it--the easiest thing to forget, and the easiest thing to forget to remember, the easiest thing to forget to remember that you keep forgetting, _and_ the easiest thing to forget to remember that you keep forgetting to remember.

After the tedium of the rest of her was over, she turned to the first part of her favorite part of herself to clean, her front torso. She hummed luxuriously as she poured the soapy water from her hand, letting it run down her breasts. She leaned back and rubbed her breasts and stomach, then pulled out her now finished lollypop, set it up on the soap rack, and ran her hands through her hair, "Oh, Kokonoe, your so beautiful," she imagined a voice near her ear as she used the heels of her feet to pull herself down the bath, running her hands wildly through her hair, giggling mirthfully, "your body is...purrfect. Oh, thank--oh, your hand on my beast feels so good!"

Kokonoe looked up and made sure she was alone, feeling embarrassed enough talking to no one out loud, that if anyone walked in on this, she'd probably bitch slap them...unless, "No, dammit, if someone hot did walk in, I couldn't just make an exception...unless they saw that I did just want to be loved...damn, no! That's amoral...and...indiscriminate...and stupid! That's not how to make a relationship work, and yet! Ugh, I hope that opportunity never knocks, I'd hate to have to hurt someone I like...then again, if they enjoy getting knocked around by a naked--no! I just need to rid myself of this stress!" she pulled her against the side of the tub and stuck her right hand between her legs, while her left hand fondled a breast.

She mewled softly to herself as she lowered herself, getting a mouthful of water. She immediately spluttered, swallowing the water and taking the lollipop out of her mouth, licking it roughly to get the taste out of her mouth, she glared and leaned back, took a breath, smiled and decided to pretend that didn't happen, and slid her hand down her belly, her knees pulled up in the tub as she leaned back.

She was such a horrible tease, she decided, as her right hand squeezed between her legs, unable to get very far. With a groan she decided to stop being cruel, let her legs open, her hand full on her labia, rubbing the sensitive flesh quickly, biting down gently on her left knuckles, a cry of desire that only she heard, pretending it was someone else, letting it spur her on, the heat in her warming her hand. She sat upright and let her left hand squeeze a nipple. She bit her lip and groaned, looking down into the water as her right hand busily rubbed her clitoris She was completely focus, it was closing in on her, she leaned back and pulled out a fantasy of being spooned, her legs in the air, her lover's hand on her--she bolted upright as the computer's bell alarm rung.

She grabbed a bath robe and stuck her feet into some bath slippers  and ran to the computer, fumbled with the robes, and stood over the monitor as the display came up. Her cheeks burned bright red as she saw a skinny girl who seemed familiar, and a squirrel beastkin, lips on the thighs. The audio was loud, the skinny woman's passionate cries, yelling the name of...Makoto?

That made sense?  "The hell I just walked into?" she muttered, drying her hands as quickly as she could before closing out the image, but before she could, her hand froze. Makoto had crawled along Noel's body, and they shared a tender embrace...well, that was burned into her brain now...agent Nanaya, attached to Vermillion at the pubes, "That was...no, I just want a freaking bath, that's what I'm going to do!"

She ran back to the bath and tossed her robes to the floor, "Dammit, dammit, dammit! I _need_ that! Why didn't the solution occur to me before, Makoto's obviously gay for anything in a skirt, hell, I could wrap a table cloth around a tree's girth and she'd bang it!"

She let her mouth hang open for a moment and shook her head, "Did I seriously just...I wonder if there's room for one more? Probably not...they wouldn't understand me." her hand went back under and she minded her business, though the image of Noel against a wall, Makoto's hands up her skirt as they shared an incredible kiss haunted her.

She could see Noel's beautiful, passion filled eyes, closing as she screamed in ecstasy, her body trembling as she sunk the ground, then she skipped forward a few minutes to find Makoto pressed against the wall, the blonde nibbling her ear as she buried her fingers inside Makoto, the brunette's shorts pulled halfway down her thigh, and Noel's other hand stroking the miserably joyful love out of that bushy tail. From the way Noel stroked Makoto's tail in the mess hall at lunch the other day, and the way Makoto brought up the fact there was more to her than a tail--which seemed to be suggestive of other things she had--Kokonoe thought that all seemed very likely...even the wall, if one of them wasn't patient enough to take ten more steps to the bed.

She entertained the image long enough for Makoto's eyes to go wide, before fluttering shut as her lips articulated her lover's name, then she tried with redoubled effort to push the thought aside, blushing as the thought of them persisted. Her arms were soon held by two on each, Noel on one side, Makoto on the other.

"Hm, what have we here, you think, Noely, Noella?" Kokonoe grimaced as she wondered what nickname Makoto would give Noel, and just settled on no nicknames. Very well, then, "Hm, what have we hear, you think, Noel?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but she looks all hot and bothered...we should cool her off."

You're right...too bad kitties don't like baths."

"Who's spreading that damn lie?" Kokonoe butted in, "I love a good hot bath!"

"Hm, Makoto, maybe we should take her to our room?"

"She does like baths."

"I think we should roll her around and get her dirty first." Noel said lustfully, the last syllable a groan. Without another word she skipped to the part where they were in a house Kokonoe was showed to the huge bath Makoto and Noel were already in, breast deep in water, their bodies pressed together as they thrust against each other. Suddenly she found them in front of her, Noel working on leaving a hickie, while Makoto held Noel tightly, both drawing pleasure from the intimate touches of the other.

Kokonoe gasped as her eyes widened, she rolled onto her side in the bath, her whole body trembling, a thin film of sweat on her forehead, both hands between her legs. She got out of the bath, the product of her activity dripping from her hand and into the water.

She clutched the robe on the floor, drying her hands of all wetness before grabbing another robe, wriggling into it, and collapsing into her bed, which was next to the bath for convenience. She pulled a blanket up onto herself and closed her eyes, a great peace enveloping her for all of twenty seconds before bells rung again.

"Dammit, alarm!" she must have forgotten to deactivate the alarm. She leaned over the monitors and found Makoto rubbing herself against Noel's lips, her breasts jiggling as she bounced on the bed. She growled, turned to the feed to the boring, passionless hallway, and then unset the alarm, then dragged herself to bed again, where she peacefully rested. For all of two seconds.

 

Makoto held Noel as the latter rested under her breasts, when someone knocked on the door, two seconds latter Kokonoe was standing with her hand on her arm, in nothing but a robe, "So, look, it's not my fault and none of it was intended, but some half ass left some cameras up in your rooms, I didn't take it upon myself to make sure that they did their work properly, and these nights...I've seen you struggle with what's happened, I was going to swallow my pride and play mother hen, but then Makoto seemed to be going out for a stroll, I thought she'd set things right and you'd stop being so upset, and that you, Noel, wouldn't keep crying yourself to sleep--honestly, it was too much, but I already slipped up, I didn't go to you on the second night because it was too late, you'd wonder why I wasn't there the first time around, and then Makoto kept looking like she'd go out again...the same thing happened for the last several nights, but tonight I decided to tear myself from the screens and take a bath...and then I find you two on a monitor, and...just let me be rid of the nuisance! Bring them down by tomorrow afternoon or I'll take a screwdriver to shit myself!

Makoto and Noel glanced at each other and waited until Kokonoe locked the door, "Well, that was weird...wonder how much she saw?" Makoto mused.

"Argh! I can't believe...that's so weird."

"No kidding...how did I _not_ noticed those cameras?!"

"Or me! I didn't even see those!"

 

Kokonoe went back to bed and fell asleep, fortunately the topic wasn't brought up again, and two cameras were at her doorstep in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this sometime at the end of Restless, and decided to make it later...it's later now!  
> I built off the original idea of Kokonoe stumbling onto this.


End file.
